Tributo do Tempo
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Sonhava. Mas a Insanidade não sonha.


**Título:** Tributo do Tempo  
**Capa:** Mais tarde no meu perfil ;D  
**Sinopse:** Sonhava. Mas a Insanidade não sonha.  
**Classificação:** T  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama  
**Spoilers:** 6  
**Formato: **Shortfic  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu a não ser o plot. Todos os créditos a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Tributo do Tempo**

_Por Lestrange_

_Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac…_

Os ponteiros movimentavam-se lenta e secretamente, como se quisessem esconder algo dentro do misterioso e melódico movimento.

Sem saberem, serviam de alojamento a uma realidade. Talvez os próprios relógios estivessem apagados. Mesmo assim, alguma coisa lhes dava a ligeira força para continuarem a rodar, em cada momento, parando, simultaneamente e de formas incontáveis, nos diversos traços ou números.

-x-

O salão era incrivelmente amplo. Colunas feitas de rocha e trabalhadas elevavam-se e sustentavam o ornado tecto cinzento. O ambiente era incómodo. Mas _ele_ gostava de estar lá. Gostava de olhar, de cima, discretamente, para os indivíduos que iam vagueando como fantasmas pelo chão poeirento e que olhavam de forma desinteressada para cada objecto, fosse ele grande ou pequeno, valioso ou simplesmente comum e barato. Porém, e de forma incerta, era dentro de cada objecto que se escondia os destinos de cada um.

O tempo passava. Ou talvez se renovasse. Ou ainda, o tempo não existia. Existiam dois marcos. Uma partida e uma meta. Todos eram capazes de partir e chegar à meta. Mas, para uns, o fim é resultado de um longo e doloroso caminho. Para outros, o final da corrida chegava depressa demais.

A meta estava em todo lado. Nos relógios. No nosso designado Tempo. Cada pessoa era constituída por ponteiros e roldanas que se movimentam. Éramos apenas a energia de cada mecanismo. Pois éramos a nossa própria morte.

-x-

Estava deitado numa velha cama, envolto por lençóis brancos. Apesar da brancura, não demonstravam pureza. Aqui e ali viam-se manchas de sujidade. Mesmo assim cobriam-no.

Com movimentos rápidos, Tom enroscava-se apressadamente nos lençóis como se quisesse esconder de algo. Esconder o seu Ser do envolto repleto de podridão que o envolvia.

Noutros momentos, apenas retirava todo o peso do seu corpo, ficando este envolto nas trevas da noite e na brisa, que entrava pelas brechas da janela fechada.

Sonhava. Mas a Insanidade não sonha. Apenas arranjava formas de satisfazer a dor do seu pensamento, o vício da sua inconstante mente. Caindo no sono sombrio, talvez acreditasse que seria livre para satisfazer as suas mais incontestáveis necessidades.

-x-

Tom Riddle era um mero espectador privilegiado de todas aquelas almas. Almas sendo despedaçadas por cada badalada. Almas que aguentariam até ao último som. O som da chegada. Do passo final. Do último toque físico.

Saboreava cada vida que ia vagueando por incontáveis, abafados e estreitos corredores, _pois cada presença teria o seu destino._

Essências e perfumes. Desde o cheiro a um pequeno rebento humano, até ao mais velho ser presente.

_Diferentes de mim._

Ele conseguia interpretar cada ponteiro e cada som do movimento deste. E de seguida, associá-lo a alguém: a outro mero espectador distraído.

-x-

Relógios de pêndulo petrificados em cantos e paredes. Prateleiras de madeira escura sobrepunham-se umas às outras até quase alcançarem um limite. Sobre elas, relógios de bolso, prateados, dourados ou simplesmente ferrugentos, relógios velhos ou novos, de corda ou a energia artificial, somavam o peso a cada suporte.

Todos funcionavam. Incrivelmente ao mesmo tempo. Nem a diferença de um sequer milésimo de segundo. Mas Tom via-os para além dessa faceta visível. Aos olhos dele, cada relógio era um sistema confuso. Ponteiros desordenados. Uns mais apressados do que outros. Objectos anteriormente lustrosos e novos, praticamente caíam de ferrugem e podridão. E vice-versa acontecia.

Assim como certos relógios, assim eram as almas, sem rumo aparente, deixadas ao acaso. Um antro de sujidade e solidão.

-x-

Os seus lábios finos, anteriormente sem expressão, desenhavam no seu pálido e esbelto rosto um arco côncavo, de satisfação.

_Que o Tempo de Jogar comece._

-x-

Desceu até ao solo rochoso e gasto. Tocando, não o sentia. Mas apreciava as vibrações de cada bombear de sangue, o mover dos ponteiros, de cada um.

Alto. Cabelos envoltos em completas e densas trevas. Olhos penetrantes e negros olhavam, indirectamente, para Tom. Pois, directamente, olhava com curiosidade para o seu Destino. O seu último bombear de sangue fervente pelas ínfimas veias.

Tom avaliava-o curiosamente. Ele era diferente. Parecia conseguir traçar as finas e frágeis linhas do seu indistinto futuro.

Afastou-se um pouco na sua própria realidade. Queria analisar cada passo, cada jogada.

Mesmo ao fundo de um dos corredores estava um relógio negro. Esse, sim, tinha um aspecto recente. A pintura aos olhos conscientes era vermelha viva. Porém, aos olhos dele _próprio, _era negro.

Irregular era o seu aspecto. Não era alto, mas também não era nenhum relógio diminuto. Uma caixa. Um simples caixa de metal que revelava no seu centro um básico círculo. Números não existiam. E muito menos um ponteiro apressado indicando os segundos. Mas, os outros indicadores movimentavam-se de forma tão veloz como se cada um fosse o seu próprio marcador dos pequenos e intemporais tempos.

A aproximação do desconhecido, desenfreava o aumento do tempo. As rodas dentadas moviam-se e tocavam-se sem limite. Os ponteiros rodavam pelos traços imorais e fatais.

Ele parou, observando com os seus insuficientes olhos para um relógio belo, irregular e funcionando de forma perfeita.

Ninguém ouvia as suas explosões de riso. O som propagava-se, apenas e só, pela sua mente. A estrutura do edifício. O Museu.

À visão de Tom, o fino vidro que protegia a imagem do Tempo, começava a ceder. O indivíduo inominável, começava a desfalecer levando as mãos ao lado esquerdo do seu peito. Agarrava a sua camisa e pressionava, até sem lhe correr qualquer gota nos finos dedos.

Muito aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. O vidro parte. Os ponteiros disparam desaparecendo no ar. Viu a caixa de metal deflagrar: roldanas, rodas dentadas, fios e todos os constituintes fazedores do tempo, a voarem e a desaparecerem neste, embatendo nas invisíveis partículas.

_Pó_. O corpo desfalecido, anteriormente prostrado no chão, era um monte de poeira ardente. As chamas eram agora diminutas. _Vendo a Alma a arder, fazendo brilhar cada minúsculo grão._

A satisfação invadia-o. Era o seu próprio espectáculo. O seu mentor. O orgulho apoderava-se dele fazendo-o gargalhar até ao limite da sua voz.

-x-

Acontecimentos semelhantes foram explodindo no museu. Este era agora um antro de morte. E era tão simples. Ele olhava e associava… E a pessoa apenas ficava desfeita em grãos minúsculos de poeira ardente.

Uma criança. Uma menina. De cabelos longos e loiros. Não aparentava ter mais do que nove anos. Indefesa. Apenas um sensível ser envolto em densa confusão. Apertava o seu pequeno urso de peluche castanho debaixo do magro e pequeno braço direito. Estava sentada no chão poeirento. Desamparada. Sentiu uma emoção. Medo. A sua expressão branca e suave revelava, posteriormente, traços assustados. Os seus olhos grandes e verdes testemunhavam aquele efeito dominó de morte, estando envolvidos por uma fina cortina de água. Esta acumulava-se nos limites inferiores, prestes a transbordar.

No seu limite de visão, via um horizonte. Um horizonte de Morte. Os relógios apenas deflagravam e perdiam-se num tempo incontestável e infinito. Levando cada exíguo pedaço de alma de todos eles.

O pânico continuava a invadi-la. Dos seus lábios rosados e trémulos eram proferidas apenas duas palavras: _Mãe? Pai?_ Sem resposta. Os progenitores apenas a tinham abandonado. Contra o tempo é impossível lutar.

Ao longe viu. Ao longe reconheceu-a. A mãe corria para ela. As lágrimas e a aflição transbordavam nos traços expressivos do seu rosto. Os braços abertos apenas se transformaram em pó. Seguidos das pernas e de todo o resto dela. _Fi… _A palavra _filha _nunca foi pronunciada. O seu último som ficou preso nos braços do tempo.

Um grito ultrapassou pelas explosões. Reflectindo e ecoando em cada parede ou coluna. A criança desfez-se em lágrimas. Correu para o sítio onde anteriormente estava a sua mãe. Apenas encontrou um pequeno anel de ouro. Assim que lhe pegou, os grãos escorreram-lhe por entre os dedos. Chorava incontestavelmente. Virou costas. O seu objecto artificial embateu no chão.

Correu o mais depressa que as suas pequenas e frágeis pernas permitiam. A porta. Robusta, alta, negra… E trancada. As suas diminutas forças impediam-na de alcançar a liberdade. Mas nem para ela, nem para ninguém, ela seria aberta. A mente de Tom Riddle sempre foi enclausurada, fechada. Para sempre trancada. Podia entrar. Mas jamais sair.

Soluçava. Deixando-se cair encostada à grande muralha. Fechou os olhos. Queria ir ter com eles. Agarrou os seus joelhos e começou a baloiçar-se. Cantando. A loucura tinha-se apoderado dela. E assim ficou. A cantar ao som do Tempo e da Morte.

Enquanto o pequeno urso ardia.

-x-

Tom tinha parado. Ficara curioso e divertido com a criança desesperada a correr de um lado para o outro. Tinha reservado para ela um pequeno presente especial. Entregue pessoalmente. Guardava num dos seus bolsos. Minúsculo, mas brilhante à luz fraca. Com uma tampa dourada e toda ornada. Assim como a fina corrente que era sustentada por um elo saído da extremidade do relógio.

-x-

Uma linha ténue de coragem invadiu-lhe o espírito. Ligeiramente, levantou a cabeça para ver o caos. Foi quando ela olhou e estagnou. Deitado no chão, estava o tão querido e mortal objecto. A tampa encontrava-se fechada. A paixão por ele seria suficiente para a abrir. Muito pequeno. Não enchendo a palma da mão, ela pegou nele. Com curiosidade avaliou-o. Cada traço, cada ponto. Fazendo com que os seus longos dedos bailassem ao movimento da corrente de ouro. Antes de o abrir, virou-o. Linhas elegantes, finas e não muito profundas estavam gravadas delicadamente na superfície rígida de ouro. Unidas, mas separadas, duas letras. Na mais bela caligrafia que os profundos olhos dela haviam presenciado. TR. Jamais saberia o significado de tais caracteres. Mas teve uma certeza que a invadiu por todo o seu corpo, como um impulso eléctrico. Invadindo cada poro, cada espaço do seu ser. A morte percorria velozmente. Tirando-lhe a vida a cada passo. A cada toque.

O objecto frio caiu no chão com um som estridente. E com o baque fraco, grave a abafado, a criança tombou no chão e desfez-se em pó e em chamas alaranjadas e frias.

-x-

Insanidade. Morte. Solidão. E… fim. O museu estava vazio. Mas cheio de dor, perdas. O ar pesado e turvo. O chão cinzento acumulava as remanescentes peças de relógio. Marcadores do Tempo. Esconderijos de morte. Essências. Pó. Trevas. E apenas a mente de Tom Riddle a saborear cada segundo.

Estava na hora de acordar. Lidar novamente com os corredores escuros e estreitos do orfanato. Suportar novamente as vozinhas irritantes e infantis. O seu refúgio, apenas o seu quarto. O seu espaço insano, louco.

-x-

Tentava despegar-se do irreal, mas tocável, lugar. Para seu espanto, era-lhe impossível continuar. Algo o prendia forçosamente. Mantinha-se desperto no seu sono e na sua mente. No entanto, dormia. Não conseguia inverter as realidades. Não percebia. Os olhos percorreram novamente o museu.

-x-

_Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac… _Ouvia-se muito ligeiramente. O som era abafado pelos escombros. Deveria ser de um objecto muito pequeno. Mas poderoso por conseguir sobreviver. Um calafrio invadiu-o.

Vieram-lhe à memória os seus erros proferidos. O mais fatal, "…_pois cada presença teria o seu destino." _Mentalmente, ou psicologicamente, ou ainda, irrealmente, ele era também uma presença no museu. Ele, Tom Riddle, caindo nas suas próprias teias tecidas. Devorando-se a ele próprio. Matando-se. Não por culpa do tempo. Mas por culpa da ordem dele. Dispôs-se à sua morte.

Sentia a essência. O odor. O seu perfume da morte. E o perfume deflagrava-se por ele. Os sons ficavam cada vez mais sonoros. Inconscientemente, Tom ia ao encontro da meta. Lutava. Sem sucesso. Os seus braços tentavam impedir o encontro. _Pára! _A sua ordem não surtiu efeito.

Entrava pelas narinas e propagava-se até aos confins das suas entranhas. Ele sabia agora qual a essência do tempo. Experimentava-a. Dava-lhe náuseas.

_Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac…Tic-Tac…_

Involuntariamente as suas mãos afastavam um monte de poeira negra. Ao encontro _d__ele__._ Repudiava. Fechava os olhos tentando enfrentar uma futura e indesejada visão. Mas, ainda assim, ele sabia o seu destino.

Ardência. E fervor. Percorriam-no, a uma velocidade estonteante. Foi quando o sentiu. Petrificou. Os seus brancos e magros dedos sentiam a gélida superfície do relógio. Mas mesmo assim, ele queimava. Incendiava sua alma. O suor saía-lhe pelos poros da pele, tornando-a húmida.

Estava na sua mão. Tremia. Por ele próprio, a pequena e redonda tampa negra de metal abria-lhe revelando o trabalhar do objecto. O ponteiro dos segundos adquiria um movimento pausado e melódico. Parou.

Para ele, tudo tinha parado. Apenas corria algo. Um odor. Não conseguia distinguir ou dividir os componentes daquele perfume. Mas era algo que se entranhava pelas narinas até às mais profundas entranhas envenenando-lhe o espírito. A sua alma. Era um veneno. Extraído da origem do Tempo. Imagens e recordações e sons… Todos juntos passavam pela sua mente. Percebia pelo menos uma coisa. A _d__or_ era o principal ingrediente daquela essência. A essência que o incendiava.

O relógio, na palma da sua pequena mão, adquiria uma chama fria. Não queimava. Mas destruía. O ardor invadiu-o. Como se um objecto tão insignificante pudesse despedaçar a sua alma em mil e um pedaços. A mesma chama estava em dois lados. O relógio adquiria uma cor ainda mais negra. A corrente que lhe estava agregada desfazia-se em pó. Pó, esse, que pairava no ar até ir cair suavemente no chão. Os ponteiros enchiam o vidro de destruição. O vidro cristalino partia-se em fragmentos tão pequenos que constituíam uma poeira cintilante. Na sua mão desfaziam-se as roldanas. Tudo era destruído. Os dois eram o vazio daquela imensidão. Não adiantava lutar ou sequer resistir. _Tu traçaste o teu destino, tens a obrigação de o aceitar. Arde por dentro, sente a essência da tua dor, sente a essência da tua morte. Não passas de poeira. Uma marioneta. Mas serás sempre a marioneta que comandará os seus próprios gestos e passos. Uma marioneta livre_,_ capaz de modelar os outros à tua própria visão. O Tempo e a Morte são teus servos. O pacto assinalado por ti. Porque tu és Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tu és Lord Voldemort._

-x-

Abriu os olhos. Silêncio sobreposto pelo bater da chuva na janela do seu quarto. O seu corpo era constituído por uma camada húmida. A respiração ofegante enchia-lhe o peito e esvaziava-o ainda mais rapidamente.

Sentiu algo na sua mão. Esta estava cerrada. Abriu-a. O seu maior pesadelo voltou, mas agora à realidade. Pó espalhado pela palma da sua mão. Foi então que o perfume da morte voltou. A essência do seu pacto. A Origem do seu ser.

**Fim!**

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, esta fic muito insana, podem dizê-lo que não me importo xD finalmente saiu xD Mas só por causa de várias pessoas.

Fic escrita para o I Challenge de Morte do 6V. Agradecimentos à DarkAngel e à Brenda (respectivamente, pela capa e pelo banner); á Just (pela betagem); e à Miss Krum pela criação deste excelente Challenge (posso dizer que a fic é dedicada verdadeiramente a ti :). Agradecimento em conjunto às três primeiras anteriores que me incentivaram a continuar. Ah! Ao Lucas Cefeu, por querer que eu postasse rapidamente a fic :P

Leu?? Gostou? Sim? Não?? Então deixe um comentário para eu saber ;D

Ou seja, **REVIEW!!**


End file.
